


we'se a family, ain't we?

by faded_dragon_flys



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (very light), Canon Era, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Jack Kelly, Sprace if you squint, Tumblr Prompt, basically canon blush, part of a holiday gift exchange, redfinch if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_dragon_flys/pseuds/faded_dragon_flys
Summary: “Hey Jack? Youse okay?”The lack of an answer was an answer enough.“What’s botherin’ you, huh?”A quiet, muffled ‘Refuge’ paled Race’s face immediately.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	we'se a family, ain't we?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for @deliciouspeachpirate as part of @newsies-secretsanta.

Today was a Bad Day.

It was an early winter morning and Jack could already feel the sickening feeling weighing on his chest. He burrowed his head into his pillow and let out a shuddering breath, unable to begin to face his daily duties. Race came over, concerned; Jack was usually up by now, rousing the other newsies and getting everybody ready for the day.

“Hey Jack? Youse okay?”

The lack of an answer was an answer enough.

“What’s botherin’ you, huh?”

A quiet, muffled ‘Refuge’ paled Race’s face immediately. He skidded across the room, shaking a sleepy Crutchie awake.

“Crutch, Jack ain’t feelin’ too good today. It’s one of those days.”

In a second, Crutchie was up, eyes wide, pulling himself upright.

“‘S he okay? Will we need Daves to come ‘ere?”

“Yeah, he looks real bad.”

Race’s face was still white. Crutchie could almost feel the waves of anxiety rolling off the blonde as the memories undoubtedly surfaced in his mind.

“Racer? You okay too?”

“Yeah, I’se gonna be fine.”

“You feelin’ good enough to go over to Brooklyn?”

“Yeah, Spot’s gonna be there.”

“‘A’ight then, we oughta get the rest up.”

Quietly, they went throughout the lodging house. Soon they were all out, save Crutchie, who was waiting for Davey to arrive before going to sell his papes.

It took less than five minutes after the distribution gates opened for Davey to come running into the room, brow furrowed and dark shadows under his eyes.

“How is he?”

“Not too good, Daves. It’s a real bad one.”

“Alright then.” He sat down on the end of Jack’s bunk and nodded to Crutchie.

“Go sell your papes. I can handle it.”

“Thanks, Daves.”

Davey waited until Crutchie had left before resting a hand on Jack’s forehead, leaning down and whispering.

“How’re you feelin’, Jackie?”

“Like shit.” Jack huffed out a laugh.

“What can I do?”

Jack grinned tiredly and pulled Davey into the bunk with him, wrapping around him like a koala.

“Stay with me.”

Davey kissed his forehead and smiled, carding his fingers through Jack’s hair. Jack sighed and his eyes fluttered shut again, the memories becoming less vivid as the physical comfort grounded him.

“You’re gonna be okay, Jackie.”  
_____

A few hours later saw some of the newsies returning to the lodgings after their morning runs were over. Finch and Albert came barrelling in together, heading straight for Jack.

“Hey Jack, you feelin’ better?”

“Yeah, me and Finch ‘ve been real worried ‘bout ya, pal.”

Jack looked up from where he sat on his bunk, lazily running his hands through a sleeping Davey’s hair.

“Been better. I’se been alright since Davey showed up.”

“Why ‘se sleepin’?”

“The poor guy’s been workin’ too hard, tryna provide for ‘is family. He fell asleep pretty quickly.”

“Ah, poor kid. Hey, we gon’ go to Jacobi’s with th’ others. You wanna come with, if ya feelin’ better?”

“Sure. Youse go ahead; need ta wake this sleepin’ beauty ‘ere first.”

They nodded and sprinted back out of the house, reassuring the anxious newsies who had been waiting outside.  
_____

Davey and Jack entered Jacobi’s to raucous cheers as quiet relief filled the newsies.

“Jack! Youse feelin’ good enough for th’ evenin’ distribution?” called someone, probably Specs.

“Yeah, I’se good now.” Jack grinned, shoving away the remainder of his flashbacks. Davey put a hand on his shoulder, seeing through the act.

“Take it easy, Cowboy,” he whispered; Jack snorted at the use of his childhood nickname.

Romeo came sidling up.

“Hey Jack? How do ya woo a pretty girl? I’se been havin’ some trouble.”

Jojo barked out a laugh and pushed Romeo away, clapping a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“Good ta see that youse feelin’ better,” he said quickly, quietly, before wrangling Mike and Ike from Buttons, whose mouth had quirked up in a smug smile.

Jack flopped into a chair, pulling Davey into the one next to him. He sighed theatrically and leaned back against him, bringing a hand to his forehead.

“Ain’t it a fine life, bein’ a newsie?”

Davey gave a half smile but leaned down, tone serious.

“Jack, are you really okay now?”

Jack bit his lip, eyes scanning the room.

“Not completely, Davey, to be completely honest with ya, but ya see all this?”

He gestured around the room, laughing a little at Elmer desperately trying to convince Mush of something, most likely another one of his wild theories, as Blink looked between the two, bored.

“All of ya make it bearable. I’se lucky to have youse, y’know? I dunno what I’d do otherwise.”

Davey nodded and rested his chin on Jack’s head, exhaling a little.

“How ‘bout you? Don’t think I didn’t notice how tired youse is.”

Davey hummed, wrapping Jack in a hug.

“I’ll be okay, Jackie. We’ll help each other.”

“’course. After all, we’se a family, ain’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
